A Place in My Heart
by ilovedoodle
Summary: When Tori reaises her love for her bestfriend, she finds how hard it is to turn friendship into something more. That's without a gorgeous model standing in the way. More twists than twister itself. Tandré & Bade in future chapters. Some chapters may be rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A Place in My Heart**

**Chapter One**

**By ilovedoodle**

***it gets better by the way. **

* * *

It wasn't a special day. André was over at Tori's and they were working on a new song. It wasn't for anything in particular; it was just a better way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon than milling around watching TV and stuffing their faces with food because they had nothing better to do.

Tori was treasuring these few hours they were spending together. Since André had got a new girlfriend, Belle, he never seemed to have anytime for his best friend Tori. She almost felt like André was slipping away from her, but tried not to act upset or jealous. That was simply not how she rolled.

The sun shone brightly through the floor to glass window. If you looked outside onto Tori's garden, you would think it was summer, when it was in fact November. It was already chilly outside, not counting the fact that Trina had accidently broken their house's heating. They were both slowly freezing to death.

Tori's parents were food shopping, and Trina was upstairs somewhere doing whatever Trina does.

"Budge over" Tori said, jumping down from the glossy piano top she had been slouched on and sat down on the stool next to him, trying her best not to shiver.

She shoved him off jokingly, which caused him to laugh and pretend to cry whist rolling around on the floor. They continued to shove each other off the stool until they were both breathless on the floor, tears streaming out of their eyes.

This was what Tori loved about her and André's relationship, what she had missed recently. With him she could act stupid, as if they were four again, and always have so much fun. But at the same time, he was so loving and supportive and like a brother to her. She'd often wondered if they would ever be anything over than friends, but most of the time she just pushed this thought out of her mind, as if she was ashamed of going there.

Once they had returned back to normal, Tori asked André to show her the chords for the chorus of the song they had written, "A Place in My Heart". It was all about a boy realising their love for a girl. André had written it, and deep inside Tori hoped it was about her. She mentally kicked herself every time her thoughts wandered to something even close to this though. André had Belle, who just so happened to be a gorgeous model whose father was a millionaire. How could she begin to compete with that?

André sat down, and Tori stood over him, she flung her arms around his broad shoulders in a friendly sort of way. André played the piano with confidence, and she harmonised the notes. Someday, they both hoped they would become famous for their songs.

"Sing it", she asked him, smiling down at his face. Tori didn't know all the words yet, André was in the middle of teaching it her when Tori shoved him off the chair.

"Ok, but just the chorus, and you've got to help!" André replied, placing his fingers on the piano delicately.

_"There's a place in my heart for you, too girl. There are wonders I want you to see"_

André's voice was smooth and comforting, and he sang with so much emotion that you could tell the lyrics meant something to him. André was a ridiculous romantic, and when he sang girls hearts meted. It had the same effect on Tori.

_"I don't think I've ever believed in love before, but when I look at you"_

Tori kneeled next to André, and he turned his eyes away from the piano to look into her beautiful hazel eyes. Tori smiled back at him.

_ "Even though I've never told you this, I can begin to know, that I love you so_".

Tori joined in at that part, and she smiled up at him. André tinkled a dramatic bit on the piano, causing Tori to laugh slighty. All of a sudden she felt nervous.

"That was amaz-" Tori was cut off when André's lips slammed against hers. Had he finally realised that she meant more to him than a friend? Tori's heart raced, fluttered, pounded it was this that was amazing.

It was that moment that Trina decided to come down the stairs, singing dreadfully as per usual. She glanced over at the two of them, and froze. Tori pulled away, startled, hoping that Trina hadn't seen what had happened.

Tori had treasured those few moments, and now they were over, she wanted even more. She finally realised that after over a year of friendship, she loved André Harris, her best friend.

"Holy shit" she cursed, then regained her senses. "Ooooh, has Tori got a boyfriend?" she teased, causing Tori's pretty face to turn a deep shade of crimson.

There was silence for a moment "No, you know I have a girlfriend Trina, we were practising a scene for Sikowitz's class. Me and Tori have to pretend to be in love" André said, with that cheeky innocence that Tori loved about him. She felt hurt. André was not just lying to Trina, he was lying to himself.

"Really? It looked pretty real to me?" Trina asked, puzzled. She was so gullible. Tori as still shocked by what had almost happened. What about Belle? Life would be hell if she ever found out. She could turn everyone against her. What was she thinking?!

"Well, we must be good actors then" André winked.

"Hey Tor, I'm going to go now. My Grandma thinks the dishwasher has eaten all her dishes." André laughed nervously, practically running to the door. He didn't look her in the eye, he couldn't, and that's what hurt her most. He was lying; he had told Tori himself that his Grandma had gone away for the weekend with her knitting club.

Trina returned to where she had come from after André left, leaving Tori alone. She curled up on the sofa glumly. Why had that happened? Tori had just shattered her brotherly like relationship with André completely; she would never be able to build that sturdy friendship back up.

A silent tear slid down her face, she was so stupid. There were two things she was certain of though, she was utterly, hopelessly, blindly in love with André Harris, and that them being together was never going to happen.

**I love Victorious, and have always wanted to write a FF about it. It's half term, and I'm grounded, so this is what an hour of total utter bordem produced. I was writing a song today (A place in my heart which is used in this) and once I had finished, I realised it described the perfect Tandré moment and then i just got loads of ideas. Once I started writing, I couldn't stop. **

**I will hopefully carry on with this, as I have loads of ideas. It isn't just going to be an André breaks up with Belle and he and Tori live happily ever after story, because that would be boring. I called this story 'A Place in My Heart' too, because I'm not feeling very inspirational. If you have any better title ideas PLEASE TELL ME! Ok, I'm known for long AN's, so I will go now:). **

**Go ahead, review, inspire me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Place in My Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**By ilovedoodle**

***This chapter ain't great... not much happens so skip it please, don't abandon me;).**

**Authors note**: I'm so freaking pleased with myself. It's been what, two days and I have updated already. Usually it takes me over a month to update so feel special. I guess I just really like this and where it is going. It's short ok, but what I have done is detailed so stick with it. I kinda rushed it and nothing much happens. Basically, I failed to explain everything fully in the first chapter so this is still a bit of an introduction. The next chapter's going to be exciting though (your cue to click the 'follow' button;)). Thank-you for the reviews! Big shout out to NujabesebajuN, jjohnson612 and icantremember (?). I never get reviews on any of my stories so I'm really happy, and I got nearly 90 views! Please leave comments, they help me improve and motivate me. Also, if anyone would like to be my beta for this just review/pm me as i understand my grammar etc isn't perfect.

**Disclaimer:** Just incase any of you are feeling mean and would like to sue me, you can't. HAHA. Because I just said that I don't own Victorious;).

* * *

Tori spent the rest of the night watching chick flick movies on the TV, curled up on the sofa alone. She could have called Cat and they could have hung out together, or Beck, or Robbie or even Jade! She had plenty of other friends. But she couldn't make herself text someone, it was like she wanted to drown in her own depression. So for the next few hours, she sat there trying to make herself feel better. It didn't work, because every little thing reminded her of him.

There was a funny sketch in one of the movies where the broken-hearted girl thought of her life in the future. She was a lonely old woman who sat at home with her cats. It was meant to be funny, but it only made her night more depressing. It just made her think that that was probably going to be her in the future.

She had never felt this way before. She had been out with lots of boys before, some serious, some not. Many had broken her heart even by not intending to, but this was worse. Although she claimed she did, she never really loved any of those boys, and now she knew what it felt like to love someone so much it hurts. They always said true love was hard to find but even harder to capture, and Tori finally realised what that meant.

Her parents carried a worn out Tori up to her room at past one am, after returning from their romantic dinner. She didn't intend to but all she dreamt about was him, it was like nothing else mattered.

There were so many times Tori could have realised she loved André when he didn't have a girlfriend, but when he did it all had to come out. She felt so pathetic, and if she had felt this way about anyone other than André, he would be teasing her endlessly right now.

She woke up late the next morning, and almost didn't have time to worry. She had planned to make a huge effort this morning for school, to make herself look especially hot and make André want her. But she felt so tired when she woke up she almost didn't care. Anyway, nothing she could do would make her even compare to the likes of Belle.

She threw on a white lacy jumper, some pale blue jeans and floral before applying some mascara and lip gloss. She didn't bother making her bed, and instead sprinted down the stairs and hopped into the car where Trina was waiting for her.

She turned the radio up high, so high it was deafening. Mainly because if Trina said anything slightly Trina-ish, she would bite her head off. She was dreading school, but at the same time she couldn't wait to see him again. Maybe, he'd break up with Belle because he realised he felt the same way about Tori that she did about him. She could only hope, even though it was useless.

Trina was rambling on about something Tori didn't care about. She loved her sister, but sometimes she felt like punching her in the face, like now, for instance. She dragged her fingers through her hair and looked in the side mirror. 'Great, I look a mess' she thought, sighing helplessly to herself.

It's only a five-minute drive to HollyWood Arts, so she barely had time to pull herself together when she noticed Cat knocking on her window with her trademark smile on her face. She smiled weakly back at her, before opening the door and climbing out.

Cat was in nude heels, white short shorts and a green fluffy jumper, with her cute rucksack slung over her shoulders. 'She must be freezing!' was the first thing Tori thought which shocked her, who was she turning into?!

If it had been anybody other than Cat, Tori would have called her a slut. But Cat was too cute, innocent and somewhat annoying to be called anything of the sort.

"Tori! Hey!" Cat squealed with her usual girlish voice, blind to Tori's misery. Without trying, Cat could raise anyone's mood, she just had that kind of nature. Despite Cat being in heels, she still had to look up at Tori.

"Hey Cat" Tori said casually "what have you got there?" She motioned to a small black box cupped in-between Cat's petite hands.

"Oh, this?" Cat questioned.

Cat wasn't dumb, even though that's what everyone thought. She was actually pretty clever, but simply put it on to hide the broken girl from the broken family that no one could ever find. Even Tori was blind to this.

"Yeah that" Tori replied casually. You have to be patient if you want a real conversation with Cat. that was another one of her characteristics, but the one that made her so damn lovable.

"It's my engagement ring, I'm getting married today" Cat stated, as if it was no big deal.

"You're what? Caaatt?" Tori asked, curiously yet just a little worried. Well, it was Cat they were talking about.

"Because this one time, my brother asked my mum and dad about their marriage and then they said that they werent married and my brother got all upset…" Cat carried on talking in the little way she did, even if she knew no one was listening.

Suddenly Tori forgot to listen at all; she was perplexed, frozen all of a sudden, because there was André hand in hand with Belle.

They were laughing happily together, the way they used to do. And the way André looked over at her made Tori want him for herself even more. It hurt so much, but Tori just couldn't tear her eyes away. It was like she enjoyed the pain.

Belle was tall and slim, with a curvy figure and huge boobs that every guy wanted and every girl wished they had. Her golden, sun streaked hair cascaded down her back in gentle curls, not unlike Tori's own hair style. Everything about her screamed 'perfect' but at the same time 'bitch'.

Maybe it was just Tori who didn't like her simply because she had André and she didn't. But she thought she was a snob and a bitch, yet everyone else was oblivious to this. The boys liked her because she was well, Belle, Cat liked her because Cat likes anyone and Trina liked her because she's rich and might just be able to make her famous.

The only person who doesn't like her/probably wants to kill her is Jade, because if anyone so much as talks to Beck, you're guaranteed trouble and that's without being pretty. Even though Beck and Jade aren't even together anymore, even Tori could tell that Jade still wanted him back. Maybe that's why she hated Tori, because she was pretty and Beck paid a lot of attention to her. Still, at least Tori and Jade had one thing in common, they both hated Belle.

Tori turned away, afraid she might cry if she saw anything else. Cat was still going on about her brother. "-you didn't really think I was getting married did you Tori? I think my brother did" Cat giggled, which Tori failed at returning.

"Have you seen them two?" Cat asked, motioning to André and Belle who were now swallowing each other's faces. Tori followed her gaze. How great it would be to be that girl. She scolded herself though, she needed to get over him, no matter how hard it was.

"Get a room!" Cat shouted, ducking behind a car and then bursting into a fit of giggles. Of course, André turned round and saw Tori standing there innocently. He stared at Tori for a second, his eyes looked at her in an apologising sort of way, but it was only Tori who couldn't see that he was unhappy. Belle said something to him, causing him to roll his eyes at Tori, and continue with his previous activities. Not even a smile. And how hard is it to distinguish Tori's voice from Cat's? You don't exactly have to be Einstein.

"What's wrong Tor?" Cat asked, concerned. "Is little Tori jealous?" She giggled, poking Tori in the tummy. She scowled back at her, even though it wasn't Cat's fault, forgetting that Cat is abnormally sensitive.

Yes was the answer to Cat's question. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. But what she didn't understand is if André was so in love with Belle, why did he kiss Tori in the first place?

Tori brushed past Cat and ran inside. She couldn't take it right now. This was going to be a long day, and if she was going to feel like crying every time she saw those two, she might as well die now.

* * *

**Still stuck on title names even though apparently it's ok as it is. Anyone with any title ideas tell me! Please review (because I'm not desperate or anything) :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Place in My Heart. **

**Chapter Three**

**By ilovedoodle**

**AN: wow. Thank-you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites. Really surprised at the positive feedback from this! Big shout out to jazzy2297, .yo, libbylott1D, NujabesebajuN, csinyfan1101 and jjohnson612 for reviewing and following! I think it's really important to thank you all, because I wouldn't be enjoying writing this without you encouraging me. And, you should know that your kind words are being muchly appreciated;). ****Almost 300 views too! I will try and update weekly for you my loveys, hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: as much as I would love to own Ariana Grande and Avan Jogia, I don't. Victorious aint mine people. **

Tori wanted to confront him. She would demand for an explanation about why he kissed her, and would threaten to tell Belle if he didn't give her one, but she never got the chance. When André's mouth wasn't swallowing her face, he was completely ignoring Tori, and even when she tried to look for him, he always seemed to disappear.

At first, she told herself she would hide the fact that she liked him, because Tori still wanted to be friends. But pretty soon, she realised it wouldn't matter if she shouted it in front of the whole school, because he didn't care either way. He didn't love her, didn't want to be friends, and frankly didn't want anything to do with her. That's what hurt the most.

Even though she hated admitting it, she was almost trying to secretly break André and Belle up, thinking that he would want her. She was so naïve. But why did it matter? He didn't want to even be friends. She faced the day instead, forcing a smile onto her face even though she was secretly breaking inside.

Lessons went by, nothing new, just the usual. She tried to concentrate on what she was learning, because if her mind wandered to anything else, she was screwed.

She headed to her usual table at lunch, but only Beck was sitting there. She threw her bag down on the table forcefully, burrito in hand.

"Tori, how's it going?" Beck asked her. He was hot, girls were all over him and many would die to be in Tori's position right now. But it didn't matter, nothing was going to change her mind.

"Great, I guess. Where's everyone?" She replied, looking down at the floor and sitting down next to him.

"I'm not stupid Tori" He says, looking into her eyes.

"I never said you were?"

"I know you like him, I know you want him so badly, but you're trying to hide it" He shrugs, as if it's nothing. Tori sighed, dropping her smile for once.

"Is it that obvious?" She says, picking at her burrito glumly.

"I guess I just know you too well". Tori wanted to tell him everything, about the kiss, but she just couldn't bring herself too. It was almost as if she was embarrassed, or afraid. Her feelings were so messed up it didn't really matter. "I know about the kiss too, if that's what you're wondering". He answered her question.

She gulped, nervous butterflies forming in her stomach. But why? it wasn't that bad if Beck knew. She trusted him, he was great with advice, but somehow it just felt wrong. Like the kiss, even though it was great, it was still wrong.

"Oh Beck. I don't know if I can take it much longer. I just want him so badly and it hurts every time I see them together. I feel so pathetic" She confessed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"He wouldn't have done it unless he had feelings for you Tor, André's not that kind of guy"

"You think so? I doubt it. Have you seen Belle?" Tori says.

"To be honest, she's not that amazing. Yeah, she's hot, but no hotter than you Tori. I much prefer personality to looks, and she has the personality of a dead slug!" Beck laughs, and so does Tori. If he thought this though, why could he not stop himself from flirting with her every time she walked by?

She couldn't help but think that if he liked personality, why did he stay with Jade for so long? Maybe Jade wasn't too bad; it was just Tori she didn't get along with. In some ways, she and Jade were quite similar.

"Finally someone who agrees with me" Tori says, laughing slightly, but a tear still rolls down her cheek. Beck wipes it away, and he's so close to her that she feels nervous all of a sudden, which is stupid. Why couldn't she fall for Beck? Or fall for anything other than André?

"André must be blind, he doesn't know what he's missing" Why was he being so nice? she convinced herself that it was just to make her feel better. She snuggled into him anyway.

"What should I do though Beck?" Tori said, facing him. Both their foreheads touch, and Tori looks at him oddly, but doesn't resist. This just feels so… right. But there wasn't a place in her heart for Beck, she was just so desperate that she would go along with anything someone even slightly good looking said.

"Make him jealous" Beck whispered. Tori looked into his eyes, and she suddenly wondered if he was going to kiss her.

She never gets to find out though, because then André walked over. She suddenly felt so self-conscious, was she some kind of slut? What was she thinking?! She tried to leap away from Beck, but he held onto her casually.

Jealousy flashed across André's face when he looks at the two of them intertwined together, but Tori was too blind to notice. Beck leaned in, and whispered in her ear.

"You're making him jealous Tor, now laugh as soon as I break away" He's right, without even trying, Tori realised she hurt André. She wanted so badly to tell him it's fake, she wanted him to want her without making him jealous, she just wanted him to like her, but maybe this is the way to do it. If she wanted him, maybe she'd just have to stop crying about him and make him know what it feels like to get hurt.

She laughs on cue, like Beck said, and whispered in his ear as well. "I think it's working".

"Tori Vega, how rude are you" he jokes, pretending to reply to something she's said. It's not funny, but the whole situation makes her laugh, the whole pretending to laugh just to make someone jealous thing. She laughs so much until she can't breathe, long after Beck has stopped. She carried on until both André and Beck were looking at her weirdly. At least this time, it wasn't forced.

"Hey André" Tori said, fake enthusiastically after she's calmed down. He raises his eyebrows and shoots her a half smile. It isn't really a smile though, it's a sad sort of 'we're not who we used to be' smile. It pained Tori.

"Are you going to that house party tonight?" Beck asked him.

"Yeah, Belle's taking me" He replied, not really paying attention.

"How come your bird isn't joined to your hip" Beck asked, laughing slightly. Tori agreed, André does look jealous of her cuddled into Beck and his arms draped protectively around her.

"She's at a dancing practise" Beck was joking, but André took it so literally and replied snottily. He's changed. One kiss can change everything. She missed the days when picking the wrong thing for dessert was her biggest regret.

"Oh what's that for? I didn't think there were any productions on at the moment?" Tori asked, confused. André didn't even look at her, when all she was hoping for was at least recognition. He got out his pear phone and started texting someone. It hurt.

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave someone that hot unattended, who knows what she's getting up to!" Beck says. Then Tori realises that what she just said makes it sound like Belle is cheating on him. 'Maybe I'm just mean and horrible anyway, maybe that's why André doesn't like me'. she thought.

André puts down his phone, and you can tell he's trying to think of something witty to say. Instead, he stands up, glares at them both and leaves. Tori untangled herself from Beck, afraid she's about to cry.

"It's obvious he likes you Tori" Beck said.

"He completely ignored me Beck! He couldn't even look me in the eye!" Tori shouted, she wanted to scream. If she hadn't stupidly invited André over then none of this would have happened and they could still be friends! But as per usual, she had wrecked everything.

"Exactly" Beck replied. She didn't really understand what Beck was saying, but maybe he's right. Maybe that is just André's way of dealing with things. It does calm her a little. "So, are you coming tonight?"

"Do I have to? Tori groaned. There was a party, tonight. She wanted to go badly, she wanted to have fun with her friends, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Yes Tori! Come have fun! There's no use just sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. And If Andre's going with Belle, it's the perfect way to make him jealous." After a bit more persuasion, Tori agreed. Maybe it would be fun, maybe not. But either way, she needed to get over the fact that André Harris didn't care.

She didn't think she could stand even flirting with anyone other than André, but she was that desperate for him that she would do anything. Somehow, it pulled her through the day, and when she saw them kissing, which seemed to be all they did, she laughed evilly to herself.

Maybe she was going mental, it wouldn't be a surprise. But what really bugged her was… who was she turning into?

* * *

It was the end of the day. Tori was putting her books back in her locker, still wondering whether to go tonight, when she felt a tap on the back. She turned around, expecting to see Cat or Beck, but when she saw Belle standing there, she almost ran away.

"Hey" she said warily. Belle being here only meant trouble. She smiled anyway.

"Hey, Trina is it?" She sneers, raising her eyebrows and fake smiling sarcastically. Tori pretended not to notice.

"It's Tori, Trina is my-" She started, but was cut off.

"Whatever, I really don't give a shit" Well that was rude. Tori raised her eyebrows slightly "I know you want him. Well too bad, because he's mine. Back off you ugly hoe" She stormed off before Tori had the chance to reply.

Oh no. Belle knew. Her life was completely over! Could this day get any freaking worse?! She felt like going to sleep and never waking up, but she was angry. Also quite scared because of what was going to happen, that maybe Belle did know about the kiss, but still angry.

Maybe she should just move back to her old school, where everything was so much easier. She loved HWA, but by the end of this, no one would even be able to look her in the eye, because she was the one who André Harris cheated on the most 'beautiful' girl in school with. Belle or anyone in fact, would never let that go.

She'd already messed up enough already, and after that encounter with Belle, she just felt like flirting with André to piss her off. She was going to make herself look so hot for tonight that he would be drooling over her, she would flirt with him, but then leave him hanging. She would make him feel hurt and jealous, and the worse thing was, she was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

Tori looked at herself in the mirror.

She had highlighted her brown hair blonde, and the ends were dipdyed purple. It suited her, and fell down her back in its usual curls. Her makeup was minimal, smoky black eyes and deep purple lip gloss, and she looked beautiful.

The dress she was wearing was the best though; it was a simple sparkly, purple, bodycon dress, because purple looked great on her. It was very fitted, and short, but not short enough to be slutty, and it shimmered when she walked. She wore simple black and purple stilettos, which made her legs look long and elegant. One thing was certain, she would definitely be noticed, even if she didn't succeed in what she was trying to do.

There was a beep of a horn outside; Beck must be here to pick her up. She took one last look at herself, trying to fight away the nerves.

She could do this.

* * *

**Another dreadful ending. Oh well, the next chapter should be good. Still not completely pleased with Beck. He sounds a little gay? Even though I assure you, he is not. Well I hope... because I don't love him or anything;). I actually wrote him based on one of my best boy mates, and what I thought they would say, so I hope it's ok. Do you guys like Bori or Tandre best? Opinions on Belle? Just a short encounter in this chappy, but in the next one there's going to be loads of Telle. Please leave feedback, and criticism/ways to improve would be REALLY appreciated. I want to improve! **

**Also, if you have any plot suggestions or ideas, please tell me. I have some ideas, but more would be good.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! ~ilovedoodle x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Place in My Heart**

**Chapter Four (Wow, have I seriously got this far?)**

**By the one and only... ILOVEDOODLE!**

***THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT.**

Dedication: decided I'm going to do one! So this chapters dedication is to NujabesebajuN who has reviewed every chapter so far! Thank-you, your approval is much appreciated.

AN: I'm kind of hyped, just to let you know. I got four reviews just on the last chapter! So thank-you to all of you! I know you guys don't like the Bori, and you have all kind of figured out that it was just to make it more interesting. Some kind of Bade in this chapter...

So apparently, according to one of my friends and one of my followers, they want more lemon or whatever you call it. SO, I attempted at doing some and this was the result... (It's at the end). it's not very... intimate... because at my age, I hope you don't expect that;). Hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

"Wow Tori, you look beautiful" Beck said to her, his mouth hanging open as she walked out of the house. It calmed her nerves slightly. Beck opened the door of his truck and Tori stepped inside, curtsying jokingly as if she was some kind of princess. Beck laughed.

Yeah, Beck thought Tori was hot, he loved how thoughtful and funny she was, but he seemed to compare everything she did to Jade. Tori was so nice, and he liked that, but he missed the arguments he had with his ex girlfriend. He missed their love-hate relationship. He hated to admit it, but he missed her.

The house was huge, and the place was already alive when they arrived. People were spilling out of every corner and music was pumping so loud that Tori had to cover her ears. At first glance, she kind of regretted giving in to Beck so easily. Suddenly, being home and drowning in her sorrow seemed like such a better option.

Tori stayed by Beck. She felt pathetic, she didn't know anyone, and was too shy to go and introduce herself. She could tell Beck was getting annoyed, girls were coming over to him and talking to him, and Tori would just stand there. She felt miserable.

She saw Jade, who was constantly flirting with someone new right on front of her and Beck. She felt as if Jade hated her even more now, as she had personally threatened Tori to stay away from her ex because of the fake thing they had going on. I guess she didn't really expect anything less from Jade.

Most of the girls there were pretty, how could she compete with that? And after an hour, there was still no sign of André or his demon girlfriend. What was the point in making herself look hot when he wasn't even going to show? She slouched down on a sofa beside her glumly, feeling like going home.

"Tori Vega, is that you?" A male voice said from behind. Tori turned around, and an extremely hot and peculiarly familiar boy was standing millimetres away from her face. Her cheeks flushed crimson.

"Derrick... I haven't seen you in an... er while" Tori stuttered. Derrick went to her old school, he was the school player. They had dated, he cheated on her, and he left Tori brokenhearted, well what she thought was a broken heart then. after that, she hoped she would never see him again. I guess that wasn't going to happen. 'Pull yourself together!' She told herself.

"Wow you've gotten hotter!" Derrick said, placing his hand around Tori's waist casually. He's flirting with you Tori, just let yourself go, it will be good practice for when André comes! She told herself, not taking one second to consider the consequences.

"You're not too bad yourself. I've missed you baby" she said, leaning in closer and pushing her boobs out slightly. Derrick seemed to like this.

Wow, this felt good. She felt like the old Tori, the slut from her old school who had gotten a reality check when she moved to Hollywood Arts. Not one part of her still felt for Derrick, but she was so desperate that she would flirt with anything.

"And how could I not miss someone like you?" He said seductively twirling her long brown locks around his fingers and looking right down her top. She had no interest in perves like him, she couldn't stop herself though.

"How many girls have you fucked this week then?" Tori giggled, stepping away from Derrick slightly so he would want her more. It worked, she could see his confusion. This was good practice, she was good!

"No-one yet, I'm hoping that will change" he winked. "How about that one" he teased, motioning to a slutty girl in practically bra and knickers. She watched him study her butt, but then raise his eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Let's go get her" Tori winked, grabbing his muscly arm and leading him off somewhere.

André had changed her more than she could see herself.

* * *

***skip this bit if you don't give a shit about Beck and Jade;)**

Beck found it amusing watching Jade. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, make him jealous just like Tori was attempting to do to André. But whoever she flirted with, Beck would end up flirting with twice as many girls without even trying.

He was glad Tori had disappeared with some guy, because firstly it might be able to help her get over stupid André, and he would finally get peace. As much as he loved her, Tori was a little clingy. For some reason, he felt a little worried for Tori, as if he was her brother.

He looked over at Jade, she did look beautiful. Tori was beautiful, and at one point Beck thought he was going to fall for her, but Jade was beautiful to him, and nothing or anyone was going to change his mind about that.

It made him laugh watching the anger boil up inside her because she wasn't making him jealous, it was what he loved about her. He wanted so much to tease her, and then make out with her like they used to. But that would never happen, they weren't who they used to be.

"Hey, Beck!" It was Jade, right in front of him. Why was she talking to him? Yeah, he still liked her, but hadn't they broke up? Beck had never been nervous when talking to a girl, as he was so easy going. This must have been a first.

"Jade" he smiled awkwardly, standing up and wiping his now sweaty hands on his jeans. There was an awkward silence following that, neither of them knew what to say.

"How's Tori?" Jade smirked, in her usual teasing tone. Beck suddenly felt angry, did Jade actually think he liked Tori? No, of course not. She just wanted him to flip out, he knew her to well.

"Tori's great thankyou" He smirked, deliberately looking to his left and pretending to check some girl out. Jade's eyes flickered in jealousy. Beck grinned in achievement.

"I bet she's not as better kisser as me" Jade joked. Stepping closer towards him. "I mean it_ is_ Tori"

"Why are you always so horrible to her?" Beck asked. Jade stood there speechless, I think that was the question everyone wanted an answer to. Beck never had because Jade hated to be criticized. He didn't even know why he said it. She didn't answer, maybe she didn't know herself. "And I never kissed her"

"Shut up! Yes you did!" Jade joked/giggled, if Jade can giggle, leaning in again. "How about you compare us, ey?" She winked. Beck had other ideas, he loved Jade, but he didn't want this.

"I told you, I never kissed her!" Beck shouted. Why didn't she believe him? He didn't kiss Tori, yeah, he had fancied her for a split second, but that couldn't even begin to compare to how he felt about Jade, how he would always feel.

"Oh, no need to get defensive about it... everyone knows you were getting it on in the janitors closet anyway!" She shouted back. This was not true! Beck would never do something like that, and neither would Tori, if it was going to hurt someone.

"That is not true?" Beck gasped. Who had made this up?

"Belle? Anway, I saw you two together. It's like I never even existed in your life Beck!" Jade shouted back.

"I've never loved Tori, never done anything or felt attracted to her or anything! I was helping her ok?" Beck shouted again, stepping away from Jade, but not knowing where to look. Jade started to say something, but Beck cut her off.

"I was helping her make André jealous, but I love you and I can't get over you, when I should be able to easily! I don't want to admit to that because you'll get all cocky about it, or try and make me jealous or whatever... but I do ok?!" Beck shouted, dragging his fingers through his hair and sighing in distress.

"Why didn't you-" Jade started again, her voice broke in the middle. For once, she actually sounded hurt.

"Because I need to get away from all this for one moment. I just need to take a break and sort everything out, sometimes, it's not always all about you!" Beck shouted louder this time, and people started to stare. Why was he suddenly flipping out? There was silence again, Beck was about to walk away again when Jade whispered to him.

"I love you Beck, I'm sorry, for everything" Jade croaked, a tear in her eye. Beck felt bad. He wanted to say it back, because it was true, he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to.

He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and walked off without looking back.

Tori and Jade were similar now, they both had broken hearts.

Helping Tori was a stupid idea. Beck had now messed everything up with Jade completely. She said she loved him, but if he kept going off with Tori Jade was going to stop loving him and everything would go bad again.

Even though it wasn't meant to, the argument with her had just made him want her even more. He was so blindly in love with her that he was oblivious to everything she did.

He loved her so much, and he had to lose her to realise this. They were soul mates, nothing could stop that, no-one could get in the way of that and nothing was ever going to tear them apart again.

But for now, it was just gong to have to wait.

* * *

"Are you still a virgin Tor" Derrick slurred, asking the half naked Tori in between kissing her so forcefully it was almost uncomfortable. They had found an empty bedroom at the back of the house, at first they were just kissing harmlessly, but then it got to the point where Derrick was taking off her clothes.

Why was she doing this? André could have arrived and hiding away here wasn't going to make him jealous.

"Er, you're kidding me right? I'm most certainly not a virgin" she lied, still panting from the kiss, but then regretted it instantly. She needed to get out of here, and practically telling Derrick to fuck her was not helping. She didn't want to give her virginity to some pervy idiot, this was meant to be harmless flirting! Why was she such a slut?! She started to collect her clothes, she didn't want to do this right now, not with someone she hated.

"Where are you going baby?" The shirtless Derrick shouted, getting up off the bed and following her. "I want me inside you" he's drunk Tori! He grabbed her waist, but she wiggled free, walking towards the door.

"I'm going, I've got to go and meet my friend Cat" She lied again. She was Tori, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to hurt herself even more either. She was just opening the door and slipping her dress back on when he jumped in front of her. "I've got to go Derrick, I'll see you soon" She pleaded again, trying to dodge him and get out.

"Cat? The stupid girl? Stay with me baby, I'm much more interesting" He purred. Tori bit her lip. "You look so much hotter with the dress off beautiful". He grabbed the dress, pulling it off her and tossing it aside. He grabbed her legs and forced them around his waist, Tori was forced to hold onto him. He forced his tongue down her throat and she had to stop herself from gagging. Why was he doing this?!

"Please, just let me go!" She whimpered, pulling away and trying to get off him.

"I'm not letting someone who's this hot get away, besides, if I do she'll kill me" He said, kissing her forcefully again. Who was 'she' Derrick was talking about? This all just seemed strange. Tori panicked, this just felt wrong, like she was cheating on André. This kiss wasn't magical... she was just a slut. She wasn't a slut, was she?!

"I have a boyfriend!" She shouted, trying to think of anything to get him away, to get away from his forceful hold.

"And I have a girlfriend. Don't worry, you're sexier. Make me erect beautiful" He ran his hands all over her body, then began to plant kisses down her neck and tummy. Was this meant to feel good? Because right now, she just felt scared, petrified even.

He had just started to fiddle with her lacy thong, which she now regretted putting on, when she shoved him off hard. he fell backwards slightly, and Tori landed with a thump on the ground. She didn't register the pain though, she just made a run for the door.

Derrick was angry now though, just as Tori opened the door, he came behind her and slammed it shut. Tori trembled, and slid down to the floor. She just wanted to go home. She didn't want to be Derricks sex slave! She wanted André!

Derrick slapped her arm so hard that she whimpered.

"Now you better give me a hell of a good time Vega, I want my money. I was nice to you before, but now if you don't do exactly what I say I'll hurt you." Derrick growled. Money? She wasn't paying him? He grabbed her hand and threw her on to the bed, and then pinned her hands down and climbed on top of her. Tori couldn't do anything.

Tori nodded scared, her eyes wide and terrified and a silent tear falling down her face.

"Don't cry baby, I don't bite" He sneered. Tori wanted to stick up for herself, to stop this jerk treating her like a toy, but she was petrified of him. If she wasn't such a slut in the first place, and had insisted on flirting with this bastard then this wouldn't be happening! She was just a pathetic coward who was about to get raped.

"Take off my pants, then suck my little friend" He ordered, grinning evilly. Tori did what he said. she hated him, but she was to scared to object. Her hands were shaking, and she struggled to unzip Derricks pants.

She wanted to die. She didn't think her life could get any worse but it had. The worst thing was, she could only blame herself.

* * *

André had just arrived with Belle. Apparently, if they arrived late everyone would look at them, they would be the centre of attention.

André didn't want this though, he was shy, he didn't want to be noticed, but Belle was too controlling. Of course, everyone had to notice her, and she _had_ to have her little wing man following her around.

Belle was right, they had been the centre of attention, but for the wrong reasons.

She had insisted that he wore a tie that matched her dress. He looked ridiculous, and obviously everyone else -who were dressed in normal, casual clothes- thought this too. Or maybe the reason behind their sniggering was because André was quite the comedian. He had learned to just go a long with what Belle said or suggested though, and everything would be fine.

Even though he shouldn't be, because he had a girlfriend, he really wanted to see Tori. But anything they might have had between them after the dreaded kiss, was gone. Because Tori had chosen Beck over him. According to Belle, Tori had been slagging him off at lunch and she'd also walked in on Tori and Beck making out in the Janitors closet. He pretended to be more disgusted than jealous or upset.

He had a beautiful model girlfriend, so why was he thinking about Tori?! He loved Belle, and she was rich and beautiful, she just lacked personality. She started talking to one of her admittedly hot friends.

"This is my boyfriend André" Belle smiled, one of those fake sweet smiles that André hated. "And" He hated it when she called him that too. "This is Lily" André smiled at the petite blonde. "She owns the house"

"Hey" André said casually, smiling at Lily who was obviously another spoilt brat.

"I would introduce you to my boyfriend, Derrick, but he's disappeared somewhere, again" Lily rolled her eyes and Belle laughed, it all seemed a little too unnatural. A little suspicious. André just stayed quiet, and scanned the crowd for no other reason than he had nothing better to do.

"Belle! Omg, my dad bought me this dress from Spain. It's beautiful, it's by someone I've never heard before but apparently it's huge over there. But anyway... I checked the price tag and it cost him four thousand!" Lily squealed. Did he care? No. Was he forced to listen? Yes.

"Oh wow! Show me!" Belle replied, a little too eagerly. Knowing Belle, this was probably fake enthusiasm. André was about to slip, go and talk to someone because he didn't really care about the dress. But Belle grabbed his hand and started to walk away. He sighed.

"Sorry baby, but I promise after this we can get out of this hell hole and do something interesting" she winked, leaning forward and pecking him lightly on the lips. She was so thoughtful. André's heart fluttered, but what worried him was how the kiss he shared with Tori felt a million times more magical than this.

Many boys would love to be in his position right now, having someone like Belle practically beg them to get in their beds, so why wasn't he enthusiastic? He didn't want to love Tori, he hated her right now, but maybe it was his destiny.

"It's in here!" Lily squealed grabbing Belles arm and pulling her inside. Belle rolled her eyes at him. She was such a bitch at times.

As André was standing outside, he didn't understand why he heard the muffled scream from Lily saying "what the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend".

He ran in out of curiosity, but regretted it instantly. Nothing could prepare he for what he saw.

It was Tori, naked, lying on a bed with who he thought was Lily's boyfriend.

So many emotions were running though his head, anger, sorrow, shock... he almost fainted.

* * *

**Wow, did I actually do a proper ending for once? Was getting bored of just Tori, so I decided to do a little bit of extra POV's (If you can even do that in third person?) so it's more interesting. What did you think?**

**So do you reckon Belle set the whole thing up or what? Did you like the Bade? You'll have to follow to find out;). Opinions are devoured, especially criticism! I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE! Oh, and if you have any plot suggestions please tell me too. do you guys want to see some Cabbie also?**

**P.S. don't read chapter two, re-read it and labeled it as 'shit'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A**** Place in My Heart.**

**Chapter Five**

**By ilovedoodle**

**Dedication: ****Music . And . Fanfiction . Rule , because I know she is reading this.**

**Disclaimer:**** S****till don't own victorious people**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the slight delay, I think it's been two weeks instead of one? Haven't been feeling very inspired you see. It's shorter than the others. Is that good? An****yway... Enjoy...**

Lily ran out of the bedroom after seeing Tori and her boyfriend, Derrick, looking as if she almost expected to see them two together. She glared at Belle though, with a tear in her eye, but Belle only smirked back. There was something going on, something suspicious, but André couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Tori looked like a deer caught in headlights, which made André's initial reaction of shock, even more shocking. She was crying though, and looked scared, but relieved, this worried him. Derrick just lay there smirking at Belle, not even bothering to try and cover up. He'd always been a cocky little… cock. André had never trusted him, but Tori? What had gotten into her?

Belle dropped André's hand after staring at the two relatively calmly for about 10 seconds, and stormed towards Tori. "You little slut! So because I told you to get away from my boyfriend you go and force someone else's to have sex with you?" Belle screamed at the weeping Tori. André felt sympathy towards her, even though he tried so hard not to.

Obviously even though she was smirking, Belle was still angry. Why though? What did it have to do with her? 'Did Belle really tell Tori to stay away from me?' André thought. Was she really that bothered?

"Please, you…you don't under… understand. He for…forced me to! He… he wouldn't let me get a…away. I didn't want to please André, pp...please" Tori begged, tears falling down her cheeks and onto the sheet she had wrapped around her tightly. Tori never lied, was this true? André was about to say something, scream at someone, or demand for an explanation when Belle butted in.

"Oh shut up you whore, stop trying to play vulnerable to get André to like you. Because he likes me, you got that?" Belle growled. André thought his girlfriend was being too hard on Tori, she didn't lie, André knew her that well, he could tell she was telling the truth. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything, he felt too ashamed.

"He forced me..." Tori started, but Belle interrupted her.

"Just shut up! We know you're lying! Just fuck off, everyone hates you!" Belle screamed. More tears started streaming down Tori's innocent face, and she started trembling like a leaf. Poor her.

"Belle, leave her alone" André muttered. Tori may have hurt him, but deep down he loved her, even though he would never admit it. He cared for her, and seeing her upset made him want to beat the crap out of anyone who made her life hell. That was just André's character.

"Don't you talk to me like that! She forced Derrick into cheating on Lily! Just stay out of this!" She snapped. André shut his mouth, growling under his breath. Couldn't she see that Tori was telling the truth? Why was she getting so worked up about this, and why was she so horrible to Tori in the first place?! Why couldn't he stick up for himself against her? There were so many things he was confused about.

"Tor, it's ok, everything is going to be fine. I believe you. Come on, I'll take you home" André asked, ignoring Belle completely. But Tori ignored him too. She looked up at him with so much pain in her eyes that it almost caused him to cry himself.

"I said stay out..." Belle started, but Derrick, who no one seemed to be paying attention to right now, decided to speak up too.

"Don't worry Tori baby, I can make you feel better" Derrick purred, placing his arm around Tori. But she shoved his arm off, and slapped him across the face so hard that he winced in pain. André thought this was quite funny, and obviously Belle did too because she did one of her very unatractive snorts of laughter.

"I hate you! All you have done is make my life shit, ok? I might as well just go and kill myself, you've ruined my life!" Tori screamed at Derrick, tears still pouring down her face but she was still steaming with anger. Derrick gulped, almost as if she was afraid.

Belle snickered again, and André was sure he saw her whisper something to Derrick. He felt proud of Tori, she had stuck up for herself. Yet he still felt so hurt, so angered, but so worried. What had made her say these things, she was being a tad over dramatic?

"And you, I hate you too! I don't know what's wrong with André, but no one in their right minds would go anywhere near you!" Tori screamed again, half way to the door. She shoved Belle hard, and she over dramatically fell over probably just to get Andre's attention.

He gasped, not at all because he cared for Belle anymore, but because this was so unlike Tori, and because he was so worried about her. He looked at her with concern, about to say something, reassure her everything was going to be ok, tell her he loved her right then, but she left. She ran out, with the white sheet still wrapped around her tightly.

André wanted so badly to go after her, to see if she was ok. Yes, she had blatantly insulted him to his face, but he wanted her to forgive him. He wanted her to fall asleep in his arms, telling him everything that was wrong, telling him she loved him. He was worried about her, and for once, he was actually glad he kissed her, even though there was still so much damage to repair.

It made him angry that Derrick had done whatever he had done to Tori. How dare he! Anger consumed him, and he couldn't help himself running forward and punching the still injured derrick hard in the nose. Blood covered André's hand and Derrick screamed in pain. Usually, André would feel bad about harming someone. Not this time.

"Excuse me, have you not noticed that I'm in extreme pain down here, do you even care?!" Belle snapped at André, sounding slightly hurt. Andre refused to feel sympathy towards her, no matter how much she kissed him, or how good it felt. She had taken it too far.

"I have noticed. How can I even call you my girlfriend?" André said coldly and shook his head. He smiled, not a happy smile, a disgraced smile. Belle didn't reply, and Derrick was still withering with pain on the bed. André turned on his heel and walked out.

"I'm going to find Tori" he muttered, hoping it would hurt Belle, if she even felt anything. She was worse than Jade.

"But you're still my boyfriend, right?" Belle whimpered. André didn't reply, he didn't even know anymore. He didn't know if he still loved Belle, or Tori, or what. He needed to sort himself out. He ran out, shaking in anticipation. He hoped Tori wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

André went back to Tori's house after frantically searching everywhere for her at the party. Fortunately, she was home, but her mother informed him that she didn't want to come down from her room and meet him.

"Please make sure she's ok, I'm begging you. Tell her I stopped by; tell her I'm here if she needs anything. Tell her… Tell her I…I love her" André told Tori's mum. She nodded sadly at this, disappearing back into the house, barely saying a word.

André was forced to return back to his car and cry over his mistakes. He never cried, but he was so stupid it just all came out. Why did Belle ever have to come into his life? If she hadn't, maybe he and Tori could be more than friends. That was never going to happen now.

He ignored every call from Belle, every sloppy text se sent him apologising. He texted Tori instead, but he didn't know what to say. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, still in his clothes from last night. It was way past 9, school had started over two hours ago. He looked out of the window into the beautiful yet crisp day, and at first he almost felt happy. Then he remembered last night, and it was as if the weather was teasing him.

He didn't care about school anyway. He didn't want to see Belle, and Tori wouldn't show anyway. He picked up his pear phone instead, hoping that at least she had texted him. Nothing. Instead, he found a text off Belle. He almost switched off his phone, but the message looked interesting. He opened it, and gasped at what he saw.

'No, he hasn't shown… But he had no idea that it was all fake Lil, now he'll think Tori's a slut and hate her forever. I'm kind of pissed off about having to pay Derrick though, maybe I can just pay him with something else;)xx'

André threw his phone across the room. Belle had sent some text that was meant to be for Lily, to him! So, she was going to pay Derrick to cheat on Lily with Tori just so André could walk in and see it all. And to make matters worse, she was practically saying in black and white that she was going to cheat on him, if she hadn't already.

He had to stop himself from damaging something else, he was that angry. He hated Belle, how dare she! There was Tori, probably scarred for life, so depressed that she was probably still crying. And to Belle it was all a pathetic little scheme to get him to like her. There was one thing certain though, it wasn't Tori he hated. It was Belle. Everything seemed so clear now.

There was a place in his heart for Tori, even if she didn't believe it, he knew it. He would do whatever it would take to get her back, he wouldn't stop at anything.

* * *

**An. Hope you liked it. Didn't want to do another, 'I hate my life' in Tori's POV, so I did André cuz it felt right. The real Tandre starts here, so to any new readers who think it's going to get boring now, it wont;). A little twist at the end there, were you expecting it?**

**Not much to say really, except sorry it's a little late. I've been ill, had loads of homework and had a hectic weekend (even though I'm on FF I still have a life) with parties, friends, netball, family, oh and I started reading the Celestra series by... Addison Moore? They're amazing, check em out, if you're a big reader I guess. OH AND GUESS WHAT? I WENT TO SEE MY FAVOURITE BAND EVER, THE SCRIPT, IN CONCERT LAST NIGHT! Best night of my life, even tough I got home after 1am and am still tired...**

**Also… not sounding desperate, BUT… a lot of you guys followed, but didn't review or anything, so if it isn't too much hassle, could you tell me what you like and/or dislike about this? Tell me how I can improve and motivate me? Cuz I wasn't feeling as motivated to writing this as I had for the others.**

**Love you all anyway:) REVIEW!**

**-Ilovedoodle (Don't make fun of my PN, know it's ridiculous) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Place in My Heart**

**Chapter Six**

**By ilovedoodle**

**Just some review replies... I GOT 19 REVIEWS! YAY. **

**csinyfan1101- Thankyou for saying you like it! About the problem about updating... I seriously do try and update weekly. But I'm young, I have friends as I have already explained etc. **

**Guest (aka Aimee): thanks for the positive feedback! P.S, maybe you should get a spellchecker?;).**

**thanks also to Renzikitten, PinkScissorLuv, NujabesebajuN and jazzy2297!**

**We weren't in school today, because it was snowing too bad (:D), so I managed to do this and be out all day in the snow. I'm going to Tenerife next week, so I won't be able to update. I'll try and update once more before I go, so be proud of me!**

**I did this quickly, so sorry if it's not as perfected as the others. The good bit is at the end. **

* * *

Tori woke up, her heart pounding at a million beats per hour, her whole body slick with a cold, paranoid sweat. She had another nightmare, the second one that night. They all involved strange men raping her just like Derrick had. Then some of them were about André, him hating her and shouting at her. They were the worst, the ones that scared her the most. She was pretty sure she was going insane.

Her mum came in and told her that André had stopped by. She told her that he had admitted his love for her, but she didn't believe her. Her mother was just telling her that to make her feel better. And she could tell André was disgusted with her after he saw her and Derrick, his face said it all.

Apparently, her mother said they should call the police, but Tori didn't want to. She just wanted to wither in her own sorrow.

She didn't go to school the next morning, what was the point? Life wasn't worth living anymore. It must have been past lunch when she heard a soft knock on her door. She was sure her Mum had just left for work, it made her paranoid. She began to shake, what if it was Derrick?

"Tori, are you in there? It's me" A male voice shouted in panic from outside. She didn't need to question who it was, it was André, probably coming to shout at her for shoving Belle. She thought about hiding under the bed, he would never find her, but she couldn't move. It was as if she was paralysed. She stayed silent.

The door creaked open, and Andre's head peered around the door. He walked forward and sat on the edge of Tori's bed. Tori shook, she didn't know what to expect.

"Listen, Tor" André started, staring into Tori's hazel eyes. He didn't get to continue, because Tori started crying. He didn't know what to do at first, she just looked so helpless, and he couldn't help but comfort her.

They lay there, André stroking Tori's hair and cuddling into her while Tori sobbed hysterically. No words needed to be said, it was like they knew exactly what each other's actions meant, how they felt.

"I'm breaking up with Belle" André whispered, after a good ten minutes of comfortable silence. Tori looked up at him, her eyes red and blotchy. She still looked beautiful to him.

"What, why?" Tori tried to hide her excitement.

"Because, I've realised who I really love" He smiled, stroking Tori's hair out of her eyes and peering into them longingly.

"Me too Dré" she smiled too, this simple gesture from André had made her realise that maybe everything was going to be fine, maybe if she had him she could overcome anything, maybe he really did love her. Together, they were unstoppable.

"There's only a place in my heart for you Tori, there are wonders I want you to see. I've never really believed in love before, but when I look at you, I can begin to know, that I love you so" André sang, tickling Tori in the ribs. She giggled slightly. Did she believe him?

André hesitated, how would Tori react if he kissed her? She was still so fragile, so helpless.

Tori gazed up at him. She wanted those lips on hers, despite everything. He made her feel like everything was going to be ok.

André leaned forward regardless and his lips slowly brushed against Tori's. At first he kissed her softly, as if he was asking for her permission. He then kissed her hungrily, he had waited for this for so long, and it felt so right, magical, perfect. Tori seemed to think the same, as she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Maybe they were right for each other.

He spent another half an hour at Tori's, just talking. Not about Belle, or the previous night, and It wasn't flirty at all. They talked about things that even they didn't know about each other, about when they were younger. They laughed and cried together, mended their relationship with a simple smile.

"I've got to go, I need to talk to Belle" André said, Tori's face fell. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm going to tell her that I think it's better if we're apart" He reassured her.

"Please don't tell her about me, she will make my life even worse than it already is" Tori frowned, as if remembering the true reality of the situation. Maybe this wasn't for the best.

"Don't worry, I won't. I love you, and I'm always here" Tori's heart fluttered, André Harris loved her. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. Maybe.

* * *

André parked his car at the front of Belle's huge mansion of a house, which he had got lost in numerous times. Thinking about that only brought him bad memories. He felt nervous, incredibly nervous. There was one thing certain, and that was that Belle was not going to take this too well.

He knocked on the front door, and as all lights were off, he wasn't expecting a reply. Belle never answered the front door anyway. His tummy was full of butterflies, he sighed, trying to stay calm.

He walked towards the back of the house when no one answered, the gravel path crunching below his feet, making him feel like an intruder. That seemed so ironic when he thought about it afterwards. At the back of the house was an exterior staircase leading up to Belle's room. She had used it to sneak André up to her 'chambers' once when her parents were being over protective, so he decided to use it anyway.

He clanked up the stairs, trying to figure out what he would say to Belle. Let her down hard? Easy? He honestly didn't know. Even though it was a cold evening, the kind where you can see your breath in front of you, sweat still clung to his body. Maybe he was scared of Belle.

André thought it was weird that Belle's velvety curtains were open, usually one of her little slaves would come in and shut them for her, but when he got closer he realised why.

Derrick was in Belle's room with her, and guess what they were doing? Some inappropriate M rated things, naked, on Belle's huge bed. André almost fell down the stairs in shock. What the hell! Yeah, he supposed he'd kind of cheated on Belle with Tori, BUT this was going too far! What was wrong with her?!

He was angry, he suddenly realised how stupid he was to even get with Belle in the first place, how much time he had wasted with her and how much better off he would have been with Tori. He hated her!

He slammed open the door into her bedroom with such force that he knocked down one of pictures on the wall. Belle was shocked, grabbing something to cover her and shoving Derrick off her. She gulped guiltily, racking her brain for any excuses.

"André, I can explain…" She started, looking almost scared.

"No, Belle I think you've done enough" He snapped, shaking his head and steaming with anger. "I came here to try to negotiate with you, to talk about our relationship and see if we could save it" He explained, screaming at the top of his voice.

"We can…" She whispered guiltily.

"It's over ok?" He screamed.

"This was just…" Belle said, a silent tear falling down her face. Knowing Belle, it was probably fake.

"Tori is right, you're horrible" He hoped it hurt, Belle gulped, a flicker of anger igniting her blue eyes.

"Oh, so this it's what it was about? Derrick and I knew you liked her from the beginning!" Belle was shouting now too. This wasn't true, was it?

"Derrick can get off my girlfriend!" André said stepping towards the bastard who was smirking as if it was a joke. "Is it funny? Huh?" he threatened, edging closer towards Derrick, who still had a huge black eye from where André punched him yesterday. He had seen Derrick nude too many times in 24 hours.

"Yes, HAHA" Derrick joked, smirking. He thought he was so big and clever, it made André want to kill someone, literally. "Come on Belle, kick this jerk out so we can continue where we left off" He winked to Belle, who stayed silent.

"I said STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND" André screamed, running towards Derrick and punching him square In the face, again.

"Gay" Derrick whimpered, trying too contain his coolness. He soon regretted what he had just said.

"What was that?!" André snarled, pinning him down and hitting him until his hands were covered in blood. What was he doing? He could get put in prison for this! He couldn't stop himself; it was like he thought that someone needed to pay.

"What the fuck are you doing, get off him!" Belle screamed, grabbing André's arm and trying to pull him off. He slapped her away, Belle screeched. He was a monster, a murderer if he didn't stop.

"Please, stop… I…I'm so…. Sorry" Derrick gasped in between breaths, André didn't listen. He was going to kill him. Yeah, he had come to break up with Belle, but seeing her with someone else made him jealous. Maybe it was just because everything was overwhelming, he didn't know. He wasn't thinking straight.

Belle grabbed her phone, punching in the numbers for 999. She was so stupid! Why had she done this to André? He was going insane!

It was at that moment that Belle's darling father walked in, saw his daughter naked, which was nowhere near as bigger shock as seeing André beating some strange boy to a pulp on the floor.

The police came next, dragged a screaming and crying André away in handcuffs. Why had he reacted that way? He didn't still love Belle, did he? This was the worst thing he had ever done, this would ruin his life.

He had just gone and made Tori's life ten times worse, but he couldn't think of this now. All he could think about was how he was such a monster.

**Sorry it's crap:( I just wanted to update! So, André in jail? You surprised? How did you like the Tandre, finally? Please review? Get me to twenty? Love you all xx**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Dear A Place in My Heart readers...

Thank you so much for the reviews! 24! you make me so happy! Will give you all a shout out in the next chap because I'm in a rush.

Unfortunately this is not not a chapter:(. I just posted this to say that I'm going on holiday to Tenerife tomorrow! And as it is spring break, I have had lots to do for it etc. The chapter is half done, but I really doubt I am going to get it finished and uploaded by tonight. SO I will finnish it on my hols and update when I get back! How's that? I know I always make up excuses for late updates, but it's just cuz I feel guilty!

P.S. if you have any plot ideas after could you PM/Review and tell me? I have a few ideas, but to be honest,I'm not really sure what's happening in the next few chapters... So your input will REALLY help.


	8. Chapter 7

**A Place in My Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

**Hope you all got my message. I'm back from Tenerife; I got home at 2am last night… so yeah. It's 22 degrees here, which I'm not happy about. I'm watching the Vampire Diaries. Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. **

**Review replies: THANKYOU SO MUCH BY THE WAY, I LOVR YOU ALL. 25? HYPERVENTILATING. **

**Renzikitten: You are the sweetest. Yo probably don't care, but I was in such a crappy mood and when you said I inspired you it made me happy! Thanks so much for the support, and do you have an account? I'd love to read some of your stuffJ.**

**Csinyfan1101- I like you. You're honest. I'm so sorry about Andre though, it pained me to write that too, but I've got to keep you all intrigued. Stay with me, it will become ok!**

**VJCady: thank you for mentioning that. I was aware but I was unsure what to do because I wanted to stay loyal to my country;). **

**Imawesome519: Yep. You sound pretty awesome. Glad you're intrigued, and don't worry, I wont leave you guys hanging. **

**Thanks also to Jazzy, another faithful reviewerJ. Any chance you could get me to 30? Maybe a little over ambitious, but hey, we can try. I will literally scream if you do. **

**LOVE YOU.**

Andre felt so many emotions when he woke up the next morning, but none of them were good in any way. He'd spent the night in a cell, a urine smelling cell, only being released in the early hours of the morning. The rest of the night, he had savoured a wonderful beating from his mother, who was usually the softer one, had seen all of the horrible messages and posts about the incident and how he was a psychopath all over The Slap, and now woke up panting in his bedroom.

In the first few moments, he forgot everything that had happened. He forgot all of his stupid actions and mistakes that he regretted so badly. He forgot that next week he was going to court to try and prove to the judge that he was not attempting to kill Derrick, and the fact that he might just have to be sent to a juvenile detention centre. He almost forgot everything.

But that would have been too easy.

Then, when he saw the dresser he had dragged in front of the door to stop either his mother or father coming in and hurting him in the night, reality crashed down on him.

He didn't know why he had reacted the way he did when he saw Belle and Derrick. He thought he was over that bitch, and her cheating on him was what he expected, and what he deserved. He knew he loved Tori and she had said the same. But now? Now he was a monster, an almost murderer, a hopeless boy with a criminal record who had no chance of living his dream anymore. He felt like giving up, but he couldn't.

He was going to skip school again, it would be easy. His dreadful parents had more than likely left for work, where they constantly were, already, so there was nothing stopping him. He decided against it though. For once he decided that he was going to try and do the right thing and face everyone, because Belle seemed to have told everyone just so she could get attention.

He was going to apologise. Not to Belle, he couldn't do that yet, but to Tori, whose heart was probably even more broken. She would hate him like everyone else, he knew that already, but that wasn't the point anymore. The point was that he had to make the most of his last days, had to try his best to erase the mess he had made so he at least had a chance of getting into heaven when he did it, when he ended his life. He couldn't hide the fact that he was scared, scared what everyone would say, do or even think, but he decided to face it. It was the one thing he could be proud of.

He jumped out of his bedroom window after slinging on his clothes, and ran to school. He couldn't risk using his car, he would have to go to the garage, and he could bump into his dad or even his mum. His mother used to be the softer one, but after last night's events that seemed to have washed away.

He arrived at HWA as the bell for first period rang, so he didn't have chance to worry about the glares or the whispering, 'why isn't he locked up? What if he hurts me?!' or 'poor Belle/Derrick' he just hurried to class.

It was stupid being late to maths, his first lesson of the day. The teacher hadn't arrived, so he could hear the loud chatter of the class from the hallway. When he walked in, it all silenced. It was as if he were the teacher, if teachers received death glares, people looking generally petrified, and one of the more 'outrageous' students shouting from the back 'careful he doesn't try and murder you guys'. The rest of the class laughed dryly at this statement, obviously the news had spread quickly.

Andre took a shaky breath in, and walked briskly to his seat trying not to look at the many people who were staring at him. He liked maths. He understood it, he could do it, but when Tori, who sat a few rows in front of him, turned around and gave him a sad/disappointed look, his heart sank, shattered and he felt like crying. He was so so so so stupid. He had messed up his life, everyone hated him, including the love of his life, and the best he could do was try and move on and 'forget'.

That one look from Tori changed everything though, he needed her.

He was dreading his next class, drama with Sikowitz. He loved acting, he loved Sikowitz, but he hated the fact that Belle also attended the class, and the fact that Tori would be there and would be so disappointed in him. He knew what he had to do though. He had to apologise to Belle, for his benefit.

"Let's play the alphabet game" Sikowitz announced in the class. Andre sat at the back, trying his best to stay unnoticed, which was kind of hard considering the fact that every two minutes someone else would turn around and stare at him and then whisper something to their neighbour.

Even Cat, probably his best friend after Tori, is main supporter, refused to look at him. When he caught her looking at him sadly, she turned away quickly looking scared and as if she was going to cry. Was he at the point now where people actually feared him? It didn't feel good. He tried not to let it get to him though; he didn't need any more reasons to commit suicide later that evening.

Even Sikowitz had been acting cold towards Andre. He glared at him and refused to answer Andre's questions. But even that was better than how Tori was acting. She looked at him with disgust. It hurt more than any beating from his mother.

"…Here are the rules" Sikowitz continued "We will go around in a circle. You all have to stand up, say your chosen word beginning with your assigned letter, with facial expression". He made a weird, happy face at this point, which looked like he was doing an impression of someone who had just had Botox. "the right kind of tone of voice, and an action. Now go, Belle first" He said quickly, clapping his hand and picking his coconut off the cabinet.

Belle stood up. It sent shivers down Andre's spine. She seemed to have completely recovered from the 'traumatic' events of last night, as she now smirked as if she owned the place, this made Andre angry. He held it in, because any act of violence towards this girl he hated so much would definitely get him in prison. If he wasn't guaranteed a spot aready.

Belle cleared her throat. "Letter A, what could that be…" She trailed off, pacing forward in Andre's direction and staring in his eyes like the rest of the class. "Oh I know" She said fake enthusiastically, shuffling towards Andre's chair. He straightened up in his, feeling the stares of the class on him. Belle was getting closer, she was doing this deliberately because she knew Andre would get angry and might do something that would make him look like the bad guy.

"Andre begins with A!" She said in that sickly sweet voice she used to mock people. She stood up, and as her chosen action to go with the word, she did a karate style punch, with a little kick at the end. She was implying that Andre was violent, a murder, and the rest of the class laughed a long cautiously.

It made him angry. She was deliberately doing this to annoy him, he knew it! Gone were the times when Belle would act all lovey dovey, tell Andre she loved him, kissed him, held his hand. It made Andre wonder if it had all been an act in the first place. What she was doing angered him so much, but him showing this would mean she would win. She couldn't win, couldn't get that satisfaction.

He could play it childish, stand up when it was the letter B for Belle and do a stupid action. But he didn't, he played it cool. He stood up calmly.

"I have proof that Belle payed Derrick to rape Tori" He said, emotionless. Belle let out a sharp gasp, and her cheeks went bright red. Unexpected? She was too thick to try and cover anything up.

"How did you…" She started "He's lying… it….it isn't…it isn't true!" She said frantically, trying to assure the rest of the class, who were staring at her their mouths hanging open. Nothing could cover up for it though. Belle was left wondering how Andre had figured it out.

Then there was Tori, who didn't even know herself that Belle had payed Derrick. She was oblivious. She started shaking with shock, and went pale. But there was another mix of emotions in there, anger. She couldn't believe what Andre had announced, the one thing she was trying to keep quiet.

Andre cursed under his breath. He had selfishly added Tori into this stupid mess, if it wasn't messy enough for her already! Basically, Andre had just ruined her life. He made a mental note to apologise for this in his suicide note.

Next, people would be asking if Tori was pregnant, and she herself didn't know if that was true. But as well as anger, she felt disappointed. Disappointed in Andre, her best friend, her lover, who had betrayed her as if it was second nature to him. He had changed, into more than a criminal.

She closed her eyes, and suddenly she couldn't see or hear anything, it was like she was in a bubble, a bubble which made her head thump painfully. The world came back into focus, but her head still throbbed. There was no denying it, no trying to hide it, Derrick had raped her, even if it was only because 'Belle paid him to'. Maybe her leaving was convenient.

"You were raped, omg" Tori heard signalling the world was back into focus. She gulped, she couldn't handle this. Why Andre, why? She screamed inside her head.

"Tori, are you ok? You look as if you're going to faint" It was Beck. Beck was fake too, Tori thought he was there for her, through everything, forever. That was before he found interest in Jade again. Since then, he had barely said anything to her. It had to be now, didn't it? on top of everything.

"I'm fine" She snapped at him. Lies. All of it, lies. She stood up, nearly tripping over the chairs in front of her. She had to get out, away from all the shocked mumbling of her peers around her.

She managed to hold in her tears until she was out of the room, but that's when they started to violently fall. She was both physically and emotionally scarred, and she couldn't wait to start a fresh. That was what this opportunity would bring her, despite all of its downsides.

She ran to the janitors closet, slamming the door behind her as she crumpled to the floor. She tried not to let her thoughts wonder, if she did, then all of her stupid emotions and regret would flood the ocean.

She sat there for a few minutes, trying to contain her anger towards Belle and Derrick, but most of all, Andre. She wanted so hard not to love him, but she did.

As if he had been summoned, the boy entered, with a genuine look of conern plastered over his too beautiful face. Tori didn't look at him, she would come crawling back to him if she did.

"Tori" He sighed, his voice wobbling. "How can I begin to say that I'm sorry?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She ignored him, but this is what Andre expected. "I'm so stupid, I've ruined my life, and I've just ruined yours. I hate myself, im so sorry!" Andre sighed, Tori could see a tear slipping down his face out of the cornor of her eye. He waited for a response, but heard nothing but the whisper of the wind. They were inside.

"Pp-please. Don't block me out, just for one more day. I love you, don't forget that" Andre said, leaning towards Tori and wiping the tear off her pretty face. She flinched at his touch.

"Don't do it" She mumbled a few seconds later. It was Andre's turn to stay silent. "Don't commit suicide, I need you" She whispered, tears falling down her face still. Andre sighed.

"Stay with me"

"I cant" Tori cried, Andre was confused. "You'll find someone else, someone lovely"

"You don't love me? You're breaking up with me?" Andre gasped.

"I love you more than anything Andre" Tori looked into his eyes. "But, I've been offered a job to support the irish band The Script on tour" Tori gulped In air, her voice was shaking. "I think I'm going to take it"

**Cliffy, wahoo oh yeah. Just for the future, I'm planning on writing another victorious story. What pairing should I use? BeckxCat, AndrexCat, BeckxTori... or what about the usual Bade or Tandre? Need input. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Place in My Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

**I own nothing. **

**Yeah… so I have a bit of an announcement to make. This is going to only be three/four more chapters long, and then I will do an epilogue, THEN IT'S OVERL. This is mainly because this was only originally meant to be a oneshot, and I don't really think I can do anymore with it. Also, because as you may know, I'm a huge Ariana Grande (Aka Cat) fan, I'm itching to start a Beck and Cat story! I have chosen that pairing because you guys suggested it, and I can still pop a bit of Tandre in there. I am putting some summaries at the end of this, so you guys can pick the ones you like best?**

**Also, I just thought I would mention that Ariana is now following me on twitter. And her mother tweeted me omg. AND follow me if you have it: _arianaistheway **

**Thankyou so much for the reviews! Miya, NujabesebajuN, Candreforever, yungmoneygirl, ilovebade (Tandre in next chapter), imawesome519 I love you! You got me to 30!**

**I'm sorry it's short. **

**P.S. THE SONG IS MINE, I WROTE IT AND I KNOW HOW TO SUE PEOPLE. Heh. Please read the lyrics, they are important.**

* * *

Andre walked into the Vega household briskly. He acknowledged Tori, who was curled up on the couch, with tears still stained on her face, but he didn't speak to her. She looked so adorable, so innocent, but so tragic. He walked straight to the piano, and as hard as it was, he didn't give her a second glance.

His music would speak for him; he couldn't say it in any other way. She would have to listen.

He sat down on the stool, breathing in shakily and setting is fingers on the keys. He could do this, win her heart. Figure out a way to make her his without ruining her dreams of performing**.**

**_'You've been on my mind, for a while now; I love you more and more everyday'_**

He sang passionately. Tori didn't look up; she opened her eyes and listened to his intense emotion. Was it selfish of him? Giving Tori such a hard time on trying to let go of him? Forcing her to still love him? She didn't know. His love for her was making him blind to everything.

**_'So please don't leave me, you take me breath away'_**

Tori smiled slightly, but right now it just sounded like some heartbroken song. Why couldn't Andre let her go? It would be better that way.

_**'I don't want to hold you back, from things you want to achieve.**_

_**I just have to tell you together we could make it, as long as we believe'**_

She had never thought of that, could they do it together? But she didn't have time to. A tear fell down her face. This was not helpful, Andre's song. It was painful, painful to think that she and Andre couldn't be together, there was not a way.

**_'I know it's hard, but can't you forgive me, for all my regrets and mistakes?_**

Could she forgive him? Could she try?

**_No one can replace you; I won't make you, stay here,_**

**_But if you do, I won't be missing you'_**

Her heart melted. Andre was so sweet, so thoughtful and… NO! She could not think about him, she had to leave, start fresh and follow her dreams! Andre was just holding her back. She listened intently to his melodic voice though.

_**'I never realised till lately, how much you mean to me**_

_**I was hurt, and you were too, we fought it me and you**_

_** You held my hand, I held you tight**_

_**I told you I loved you that night**_

_**No one can replace you; I won't make you stay here,**_

_**But if you do, I won't be missing you'**_

She got up from the couch, maybe this could work. Maybe they could be together. Maybe Andre loved her as much as he said. She really believed he did.

"Andre… I think…" She started, still fighting back tears. "I can't leave, I love you" the tear fell down her cheek quickly, another taking its place soon after. She was a wreck, a pathetic heart-broken wreck.

Andre smiled, tears forming in his eyes "I love you too… But you have to do this; it's your biggest chance!" Andre tried to smile, stay strong for Tori's sake. But he couldn't. He couldn't just let this slide. For once he was actually really upset about something.

"Then come with me" Tori smiled. How could she say that? That would never work. "We can be a pair! You on piano and vocals with me and…" Tori squealed.

"Tor… that will never work" Andre interrupted somewhat irritated. "I have a criminal record remember" he sighed.

"I know, but what would you say if I told you that I already got you a place?!" Tori laughed evilly.

"You _what_?!" Andre squealed, sounding like a girl fangirling. "You're not serious right?" He questioned. Tori doesn't lie, does she?

"I am! Look I'll show you! I sent The Scripts manager that video of us two singing" She laughed, picking up her phone and clicking on the email. Andre's heart was beating fast. What?

**_'Wow, you two are amazing together! The crowds are going to love you! As long as you can provide him with accommodation we'll be happy to let him join you"_**

Andre smiled a huge smile that made Tori smile as well. He didn't even think about it, he pulled her legs up around his waist and spun her around, planting a mouth-watering kiss ever so gently on her lips.

She pulled away, lucking so confused, but then she smiled. A smile that made Andre just want to cry all over again. He was going to be touring with Tori! They were only the support act, but it was with a major band The Script! He was going to be living his dream, and it had been handed to him so easily!

Tori leaned back in towards Andre and planted a desperate kiss on his lips. One that said more than any words could. It was so amazing, so beautifully amazing and it made both of them begging for more.

"Tha…" Andre panted in between kissing her neck. "Thank you so much" He said, biting her bottom lip. Tori moaned. "I love you Victoria Vega" He smiled, breaking away from kissing her for just a second, and starring into her hazel eyes with a goofy look on his face. He was too happy to care.

"This is going to be amazing Andre, now I get to live with the only person I've ever loved" Tori replied. Andre didn't reply. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Tori. He leaned forward, grazed his lips over hers for a second and then kissed her hungrily, like it was the only thing that could keep him alive. Tori dragged her fingers through Andre's hair and moaned as he planted kisses across her chest.

Tori dragged Andre onto the couch, never letting their mouths leave one another alone. She lay down, Andre on top of her. Now, she could feel the bulge in his pants enlarging. It was almost ridiculous to think that less than ten minutes ago she was crying, and the fact that Trina and her annoying friend Kate were upstairs.

Tori ripped off her tee, and then Andre's t-shirt, exposing her bare chest which he couldn't seem to take his eyes off. He caressed and kissed her boobs, whilst she moaned seductively. Was this moving too fast?

Andre undid Tori's jeans, and played with her lacy panties just as Derrick had done only nights before. Tori panicked.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tori panted, shaking. I mean sure, she would love to have sex with Andre, she loved him. But she was scared now after what Derrick did to her. What if Andre did the same?! "I-I'm sorry" Tori said, another tear spilling out of her eyes. "I can't do this"

Andre sighed, "it's ok Tori. I understand. I shouldn't have been so careless" he said, trying to ignore the fact that Tori was still shirtless, with only a cushion she managed to pluck off the sofa covering her. "I shouldn't have done that, you're still so fragile after Derrick. But I don't want you for what he did, I want you because you're Tori Vega!" He chuckled, "The only girl I've ever truly loved" He smiled.

Tori couldn't contain herself, she loved Andre too much. She leaned forward and kissed him again, not even caring any more. She kissed him like nothing else mattered. She always had loved him, it had just taken her so long to realise and have her to herself.

A whole six months of her and Andre in a hotel room? That was going to be fun.

"Erm, Tori?" Oh crap. That voice did not belong to Andre. Crap Crap Crap. Neither of them were dressed shit shit shit. Tori pulled away, looking up to see no other than her sister staring at her like someone had drawn something on her face.

Trina always had to come in the most awkward of places, didn't she?

**Ideas for BeckxCat? I actually don't have anything… I actually really need your ideas.**

**Something along the lines of: Cat bumps back into Beck after five years of graduating, what will happen? **

**Or, I could do one shots, like a different pairing every week. (Bat, Candre, Tandre, Bade). Mainly just fluff probably. This is my prefered idea. **

**which one do you prefer? **

**PLEASE HELP I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE. PLEASE REVIEW TOO**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so so so sorry. Ok

This is not a chapter.

I don't really know what I have been doing this past month, but it certainly has not been writing. I'm definitely continuing this, and I had written a whole chapter, then my computer restared. I'M NOT LYING. so yea, that's my excuse.

Also, the nights have been getting lighter ere, and I've been going out more and spending lots of time on twitter... idk.

Right now, I'm waiting for midnight, because then it will officially be my birthday! *hint wish me happy birthday. I'm really excited by the way.

You know that one shot thing with all the different pairings? I've decided to do it. When I said I haven't been writing, I lied. I've written five one shots so far, and have other ideas.

BUT... I need your help. I have you guys as readers, but I really want this new story to be really popular, so I need to know what one shot I should use first to get more attention. If I give you the summaries, will you tell me what intrigues you the most, and what you think sounds good or will be popular? Thank you.

**#1**

**Pairing: Bat (Beck x Cat)**

**Rating: T, for weak Bat cuteness and mentions of abuse.**

**Summary: Beck finds out about Cat's abusive father, and he finally realises how he feels about that one person. **

**#2**

**Pairing: Bade (Beck x Jade)**

**Rating: T for mentions of murder. **

**Summary: Beck and Jade are finally living the fanfiction life everyone dreams of, but then everything goes downhill. Their best friend, Cat's, body is found drained of blood with her throat slit open, floating in a canal. Jade is heartbroken, depressed, but unsurprisingly, she knows more than everyone else does about why Cat's now only a distant memory.**

**#3**

**Pairing: Tandré (Tori x Tandré) **

**Rating: T for sex references. **

**Summary: Andre and Tori are struggling, struggling with their 2 kids, struggling with their music careers, and struggling to make their marriage work. Then Tori returns home from work, everything they ever thought they had slips away.**

**#****4**

**Pairing: Cabbie (Cat x Robbie)**

**Rating: T, not quite M, for sexual content. (More lemon than lime)**

**Summary- Cat and Robbie are married, but they aren't living happily ever after. Cat's abused, forced into sex, and so alone in a world that seems like everyone's against her. (Based partially on the film 'Sleeping with the Enemy)**

**#5**

**Pairing: Bade (Beck and Jade) **

**Rating: T for death and sadness. **

**Summary: Jade has cancer. These are her last days, filled with so much joy, and the death letter she left Beck, which reveals things she never wanted to tell. **

Ok, so that's all I have written so far. Which one do you like best? I have other ideas, but I haven't worked with them yet. Please tell me the order I should put them in and if you have anything you want me to write review/DM it to me and I'll do it?

So sorry this wasn't a chapter, I'll try and get one up next week? I need inspiration though!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter 10, 11? I've lost track. **

**By I lovedoodle**

Andre stepped off the plane, sighing in relief. The journey from LA to Ireland had been long and exhausting, and now he was out of that death-trap, he felt like running a marathon whilst admiring the beautiful Irish scenery around him.

He tugged is suitcase down the stairs, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He finally had the chance to turn things around, for a fresh start. He could forget everything for a little while.

The airport was bustling with activity, but even then he felt like everything was quiet. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel and then do the first performance in two days. He knew he had made the best decision.

Maybe something's would take a while to forget, like how all of his friends hated him, and how his parents didn't even seem to care about him leaving. But for now, everything felt perfect. This place was perfect, this chance, this person, and this wasn't even the beginning.

Tori appeared at the top of the plane stairs, looking exhausted, yet somehow still beautiful. Andre smiled stupidly. Tori… she was just so…

"Hey, Dre?" She called, Andre snapped out of his trance. "Can you help me with this bag?" She laughed, trying to balance 3 bags on her arms and failing miserably.

"Yes of course!" He replied, running back up the stairs. He scolded himself, he should have been politer. Maybe then Tori might like him.

"Such a gentlemen" Tori laughed playfully, walking down the stairs after him. Andre's face brightened.

Some man in uniform took their bags away to the limo that was parked at the front of the airport, and when the security arrived to escort them through, both Andre and Tori felt like real celebrities. This was crazy.

They followed the men through the busy airport, and Andre took Tori's hand in his own. He squeezed it, smiling up at her.

"This is where it all begins Tori, this is only the start".

* * *

Tori and Andre sat in the limo, eating large portions of chips from maccies, because for probably a long time, they could. They laughed, joked and played around in the back seat of the car, getting constant glares from the driver in the front.

They were too excited to care.

One time, a young teenage girl chased down the car whilst they were driving through Dublin city. Andre winded down his window, ignoring the girls disappointment because they weren't famous, yet, and handed her a piece of paper with his signature on it.

"Keep this" He had said "Because when we get huge, you're going to make a fortune"

Tori ignored how the girl had swooned when Andre smiled at her. She felt kind of bitchy about thinking it, but thank goodness the girl wasn't pretty. Would she have to fight every girl for Andre's attention?

With Andre she felt complete, safe and though all of the traumas of the last two months were only distant memories, she liked it that way.

They got to the hotel soon after that, and they were amazed by how grand it was. Crystal chandeliers hung from the walls and there were bouncers in every direction. Rumours even said that Tori's favourite singer, Ariana Grande, was staying at the hotel at that very moment.

Tori and Andre were staying in one of the three penthouse suites at the top of the hotel, and her mother had told her that staying in one for just a night cost a fortune.

It was late when they got inside, nearly eleven, but even they had time to enjoy the bottle of champagne set out for them in the huge lounge.

They sat on the veranda overlooking the sleeping city, sipped it and talk until the early hours of the morning. They didn't even care about the fact that they had to get up at 7am to rehearse for their performance at the start of the tour.

Andre had missed his Tori time, where they would talk about anything and end up peeing themselves on the floor.

"Right, come on Tor we better get to bed" Andre yawned to her. "Tomorrows going to be a big, big, big day!" Tori laughed at Andre, who was quoting Effie Trinket from their favourite book _The Hunger Games. _This was why she loved him.

Tori nipped into the ensuite bathroom off her bedroom , which was more like a small house, to get ready for bed, and Andre did the same.

"Andre? I- I'm kind of paranoid" Tori laughed nervously standing at the door of Andre's room 5 minutes later. "Do you mind if I sleep with you?"

_'Sleep with me? oh I like The sound of that'_ Andre thought to himself, before he realised that Tori didn't mean it that way. Maybe that would be properly happening sometime soon. Maybe if Tori did ever get over the fact that she was raped.

"Yeah, sure!" Andre smiled a little too enthusiastically, patting the covers beside him.

Tori sighed, climbing in next to him and putting her head on Andre's muscled, bare chest. Andre stroked her hair as she drifted into blissful sleep.

It felt perfect, nearly perfect because Andre could not yet call Tori his own. One day he would be able to. He brushed her hair out of her ear and whispered into it.

_"I will try everything, to make you come closer to me; I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you"_

**I'm so sorry that its short, I've taken ages to update and that it's crap. I don't know, I just don't feel as proud of this story so far as I would like to. It's a filler, and this story is getting close to the end.**

**Thankyou for the reviews guys! I love you so much. And I had a great birthday! The only real reason I have had time to write this is because the night before I wrote this I had a house party at mine… and I was in bed recovering. My life is hectic right now.**

**About the oneshot thing, thanks for your input! It really helped, and if you haven't told me which you liked best, please do! (previous chapter) **

** Still kind of undecided but, I've decided I'm going to write a kind of dirty Bade one night stand thing to draw readers in and then I shall do the Tandre one because I love you all and that seemed to be the most popular. Thanks for everything my beauties.**

**To 50 maybe?**

**OH AND I NEED TO CHANGE MY PENNAME, ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS?!**


End file.
